From Afghanistan, with Love
by Elissahara30
Summary: Ranger is called back to active service after the events of September 11th, and Stephanie learns that even when oceans seperate them, love grows in unusal ways.


_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

From Afghanistan, with Love 

By, Elissahara30

Ever since the events of September 11th, I had a feeling that my civilian days where going to be drawing to a close. Even though I have remained on "inactive" duty, I have never been exactly inactive. I was still under contract for certain types of covert military activity.

I looked at Lieutenant Erickson sitting across from me. He was dressed in his uniform and prepared to lay his deal in front of me. "We are hoping you will agree to a more open assignment in Afghanistan, than what you are normally asked to do."

"And what type of 'open' are you refereeing to?" I sat back in my chair, and waited to hear what the US Government wanted from me now.

The Lieutenant gave me an assessing look, "We need you to help train the Afghan army."

I did not expect this, when it was requested by my handler with the government to have the meeting with the Lieutenant, I anticipated a covert mission over to Iraq, not this. I was ex-special forces; I was not a drill sergeant. I raised my eyebrow and leaned forward and sat with my feet firmly planted on the floor. "I'm not qualified for this type of operation."

The Lieutenant gave me a self-assured smile, "You'll need to go back into training before you're deployed over seas. I'm sure you'll catch on."

I didn't like this man, but as much as I would have like to tell him to screw himself I knew I couldn't. The Government as a whole are shady business associates, and I knew this going into my contract years earlier. "When do you need me to leave?"

"We need to be ready to leave in two weeks." Lieutenant Erickson stood and held out his hand, I shook it, and he said, "The US Government thanks you Mr. Manoso." _I'm sure they do._

I spent the last two weeks getting everything ready for my departure. There was only one thing left to do, and I hoped that she would understand. I didn't want to leave her, I knew she would worry about me, but I had to be honest with her. I also didn't just want to disappear on her; I knew from past experience that Stephanie made it difficult on you if you just left her without a word.

I had invited her over so I could tell her that I was going and I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone. I wanted to spend my last few hours as a civilian with her.

The first few weeks after September 11, 2001 were a complete blur to me. I can't even count how many people that I had known form the 'Burg had died in the Twin Towers. I lost count of the funerals after a while and then things just slowly started to descend into normalcy again. I no longer looked up in the sky with trepidation; I stopped thinking about if Joe would return from his job. Life took on color again, less gray and dim. Things just went on.

Then Ranger told me he was leaving for Afghanistan and I felt myself feel a real fear as I stood in Ranger's apartment and stared at him. He was joking right? He really wasn't going to Afghanistan? This couldn't be happening to me. "Babe, did you hear me?"

Oh, yeah I heard him, I turned my back on him, "When are going?"

I could tell by his silence that he was measuring his words carefully, "I leave for Texas tomorrow." Tomorrow, he would be gone tomorrow, and return when God knows when.

"So, is this some kind of secret mission and I have to wait to hear if you're okay from Tank?" I couldn't help the note of bitterness the crept into my voice. Then I felt his warm arms encircle me and I leaned against him.

"There is no secret mission, and I will let you know myself what I'm doing and that I am alright. I promise." Ranger kissed me behind the ear and I shivered as I leaned further back into him.

"You promise?" I whispered.

"Mmhhmm," he said as he trailed kisses further down my neck. I knew I should just walk away, this would only complicate things if I stayed in Ranger's apartment while he was paying my neck such close attention. Yet I was rooted on the spot and didn't move. I had to make this moment last, for I had no idea how long it would be until I had a chance to see him again. So I squashed all the niggling thoughts that wanted to jump and down and say, '_don't do this, don't do this'._ But I did it anyway.

I woke up the next morning in Ranger's bed, I was warm and comfortable. Yet, the room had a stillness that made me feel sad and space that he once occupied felt so completely empty. Then I knew deep in my heart, he was gone.

TBC . . .

A/N: I know what you're thinking; **she** **can't be writing another story and not finish the other two**. Yeah well, I write constantly and some ideas just don't fit into the stories that I have started and so they take on a life of their own. This one is heavily inspired by my brother who had spent a better part of a year in Afghanistan and had sent home some very funny and ironic e-mails. I hope you like this different twist to the plumverse. Ranger will be OOC in this so a certain extent. Thanks for reading.


End file.
